


Bloodstained Flowers

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, i bet that tells you what happens, i couldn't bear to write that, no one dies, oh... this is onesided, unrequited love sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Unrequited love sucks, and Michael values his best friend's happiness over his own.Except nothing ever ends up the way you want it to.





	Bloodstained Flowers

The one bright side of this situation was that my red hoodie will hide the bloodstains, Michael thought as he was hunched over the toilet. He coughed again, splattering out blood and flower petals. It was painful. The coughing, throwing up flowers, the feeling of the flowers growing in his lungs. But what hurt most was the unrequited love, seeing Jeremy with Christine, seeing them so happy and in love.  
Don’t get him wrong, Christine is great, and Jeremy loves her. Jeremy is happy with her. Michael would put Jeremy’s happiness before his any day. Jeremy was too important to him.  
That’s why he fell in love with him, right?

Jeremy was happy. Michael didn’t want to ruin that for him. He loved Jeremy, he’s his best friend. But Jeremy loves Christine. So he tried to hide it the best he could, get rid of all the bloodstained flower petals he had coughed up. Because what would Jeremy say? What would anyone say?  
He didn’t want Jeremy to know. He didn’t want Jeremy to worry. Jeremy’s happiness was more important than his own. He couldn’t tell Jeremy, but he couldn’t keep coughing up petals. He wiped the blood dripping from his mouth as he picked up a violet stained with blood. Maybe one day he’ll tell Jeremy. They promised, no secrets. Maybe one day, just not today.  
—  
It had been a few weeks since Michael had made his choice. He had the surgery to remove the flowers from his lungs. He knew the risks, he knew the consequences. He would never fall in love with Jeremy again. It pained him to make that choice but one thing was running through his head. “Jeremy’s happiness was more important than his own.”   
He had forgotten about the bloodstained flower that sat on his drawers, beginning to wilt. But Jeremy found it. Jeremy picked it up. He saw the bloodstains and the colour drained from his face.  
“Hey, Michael?” Jeremy said, turning around to look at him.  
“Hm?” Michael looked up, taking off his headphones.   
“What’s this?”  
Michael bit his lip. Now or never. “It’s a flower.”  
“It’s got blood on it.”  
Michael was quiet.  
“You… Michael, why didn’t you say anything? Who made you feel this way?” Jeremy sat down beside him.  
Michael shifted, lifting his hood up. “It’s not a problem anymore Jeremy.”  
“Michael, what are you talking about?”  
“I got them removed. I had the surgery.” Michael looked away from Jeremy, trying to hide his shaking hands and the tears forming in his eyes.  
“Why didn’t you say anything? We could have talked to them, I could have helped you. Me, or Christine, or Brooke, or Rich, any of us.”  
Michael didn’t say anything. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes.  
Jeremy frowned. “Michael, talk to me…”  
“It was you…” He finally said.  
“What?”  
“You made me feel that way.”  
Jeremy felt his heart shatter. “Michael… Why-”  
“Why didn’t I say anything? Because I loved you. You were happy and I loved you too much to ruin things for you and Christine. I loved you too much I put your happiness before my own. I loved you too much and now I won’t ever be able to love you again.”  
Jeremy felt an itch in his throat. He swallowed hard. He put a hand on Michael’s shoulder only for him to shrug it off.  
“I just want to be alone right now…” Michael mumbled. Jeremy nodded.  
—  
Jeremy had broken up with Christine earlier that day. They decided they were better as friends.   
Jeremy sat on his bed, thinking about what happened with Michael. He had another itch in his throat. He coughed. It hurt. Blood splatters and a poppy lay in Jeremy’s hands. His hands shook, making him drop the flower.

He loved Michael. But Michael will never be able to love him. It was too late. He fell in love too late.


End file.
